Lua для ComputerCraft.
THIS IS THE RUSSIAN VERSION. THE ENGLISH VERSION CAN BE FOUND HERE Начнем Ну что ж, вы создали бесконечный цикл, но когда запустили его ваш компьютер отключился? Ну что же вы делаете... Добавьте sleep(значение double). Double - вид переменной, подробнее о которой вы узнаете позже, но если говорить кратко - double это число с запятой. Схемы из Красного камня Теперь вы можете создать цикл с интервалом(позже вы научитесь, как делать цикл в цикле) Но теперь мы хотим создавать импульсы красного камня: Существует два способа вызвать функции красного камня: #rs() #redstone() Входы: Вход это место, куда вы хотите принять импульс красного камня redstone.getInput( "сторона" ) Выходы: Выход это место, откуда вы хотите создать импульс красного камня redstone.setOutput( "сторона", boolean ) Если вы хотите проверить все стороны и узнать, на которую идет импульс добавьте: redstone.getSides() Для дополнительной информации введите: *help programming *help api *help redstone Переменные Существует несколько типов переменных: #Integers #Booleans #Tables #Doubles #Objects #nil #string Давайте рассмотрим их более подробно: Чтобы объявить переменную вам нужно ввести для неё имя и значение: таким образом: <Название> = <Значение> для матриц: <Название> = {<Значение1>,<Значение2>...и т.д.} вводить без <> Функции и Аргументы Функция это код, написанный в специальном "контейнере" для запуска его снова и снова. Функции вызываются при помощи: function(значение). Просто, не так ли? Да, redstone.*() это тоже функция. Все API состоят из множества функций и переменных, работающих вместе. Функция создается таким образом: function <название>(<переменные>) -- ваш код end Логика и Циклы Логика это то, что заставляет компьютеры работать. Когда нибудь слышали о IF THEN ELSE? Например: if value1 value2 then -- если значение1 равно значение2, тогда --Ваш код end Есть также такие операторы сравнения(вставляйте их вместо в середине): больше чем - >''' меньше чем - '''< больше или равно - >= меньше или равно - <= не равно ~= Вы также может сравнивать одновременно несколько значений, например: and(и), or(или), not(не равно) if v1 v2 and v3~=v4 then end Если вам нужно сделать условие "если .. тогда .. иначе ..", то вам нужно добавить else: if v1 v2 then --code else --code end Если вам нужно больше трех условий, то нужно использовать elseif if v1 v2 then --code elseif v1>v2 then --code else --code end =Циклы= Существует два вида циклов: цикл while и цикл for Цикл while это цикл, который будет повторяться до тех пор, пока условие не выполнится. Поэтому, если вы хотите бесконечный цикл, то вам нужно написать такой код: while true do sleep(1) end Но если вы хотите, чтобы цикл заканчивался, используйте такой код: con = 5 -- условие met = 0 -- значение цикла while met < con do --условие цикла met = met+ 1 -- добавляем 1 к значению цикла sleep(1) -- ждем 1 секунду print met -- пишем на экран значение цикла end Если вы хотите, чтобы пользователь должен был сделать что-то(например, ввести пароль), добавьте в цикл: write "Enter Password: "-- отображает на экране Enter Password: a = read()-- считывает то, что введено с клавиатуры в переменную типа string(текст) На этом мы и закончим. С вами были vat21s и Strider_RUS, удачного веселья. Переведено: Strider_RUS Написано: vat21s